Because of the uniform thickness of their sound boxes and because of sharp angles at their points of contact with the body, present-day classical guitars make it impossible to have good posture. The combination of the thickness needed for the acoustics of the instrument and the angular shape of the sound box of a classical guitar constrain the user of the instrument to adopt an uncomfortable position that leads to pathologies in the long term.